la fiancée de Ryoga
by heiji
Summary: le pauvre Ryoga est désespéré a tel point qu'il va demander de l'aide a Ranma, c'est dire... Yaoi Ranma Ryoga
1. j'ai besoin d'aide, s'il te plait !

Titre : La fiancée de Ryoga

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Ryoga est désespéré à tel point qu'il demande de l'aide à Ranma... C'est dire !

Couples : Ryoga et Ranma

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

Attention, J'utilise les noms originaux

Kuno : Julian

Shampoo : Bamboo se transforme en chat

Mousse : Thomas, Matthias se transforme en canard

Ranma : Ranma se transforme en fille

Akane : Adeline

Nabiki : Amandine

Kazumi : Anabelle

Ryoga : Roland se transforme en cochon noir

Chapitre 1 :

« Attends-moi ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant ! »

Ranma souffla, fatigué d'être poursuivi par Kuno qui ne le quittait pas depuis le matin, poursuivant la fille à la natte rousse avec une frénésie dont lui seul ( et sa soeur peut-être ) était capable.. Tout à coup, une bouilloire apparut dans le champ de vision de Ranma, mais sa joie disparut aussitôt qu'il vit qui tenait la bouilloire.

« Aide-moi à me débarrasser de cet abruti s'il te plaît. »

« C'est 200 euros si tu veux de l'eau chaude. »

« Nabiki, tu es trop pingre ! Tu pourrais avoir pitié. »

« Ma pitié s'achète, c'est 300 euros ou rien. »

Agacé, Ranma tenta de prendre la bouilloire de la main de Nabiki, mais deux mains qui l'enlacèrent l'en empêchèrent.

« Fille à la natte rousse ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! »

Collant son pied dans la tête de Kuno pour refroidir ses ardeurs, Ranma réfléchit à un moyen de se débarrasser de lui définitivement, mais il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter plus longtemps car non loin de là, il aperçut Akane qui, apparemment, tenait aussi une bouilloire. Ranma donna un coup de pied à Kuno pour être sûr de l'assommer avant de rejoindre Akane, puis s'isola avec elle avant de s'arroser copieusement d'eau chaude.

« Merci Akane. »

« De rien. »

Ranma sourit amicalement à celle qui devait être sa fiancée, mais qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie quand Kuno lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua son erreur, Kuno s'écarta.

« Ranma qu'as-tu fais de la fille à... »

Kuno n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que Ranma l'avait envoyé promener à quelques kilomètres plus loin grâce à son coup de pied.

« Ce qu'il peut m'agacer ! »

« Mon pauvre Ranma. Tu ne seras jamais tranquille. »

« Tout ça à cause de mon père ! »

« Tout ça à cause des sources de Jusen plutôt. »

« C'est mon père qui nous a emmené la bas. C'est lui qui m'a poussé dans la source de la jeune fille noyée et grâce à lui, à chaque fois que je suis mouillé par de l'eau froide je deviens une fille ! »

« Ca aurait pu être pire ! »

« Oui, j'aurai pu être comme Ry... »

Tout à coup, Ranma se rendit compte qu'il allait gaffer. Akane ne savait pas que Ryoga avait été victime des mêmes sources que lui et qu'il se transformait en cochon et il lui avait promis de ne rien révéler à Akane. Ranma essaya de se rattraper.

« Pu être comme Shampoo. »

« Sûr. Te transformer en chat, toi qui as peur de ces adorables bêtes. »

« S'il te plaît, évite de me reparler de ça. »

Akane sourit, repensant encore à la réaction de Ranma lorsqu'il voyait un chat.

Comprenant à quoi pensait Akane, Ranma changea de conversation.

« On va être en retard à cause de ce dégénéré de Kuno. »

Akane regarda sa montre.

« Mon père m'a dit de rentrer avant six heures ce soir. Kazumi a besoin de nous pour préparer à manger. »

« Attends... C'est toi qui prépares à manger ce soir ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Si, vas-y, dis ! »

« Ben, j'ai plus faim tout à coup... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends là ? »

« Rien. »

Akane leva son poing vers Ranma.

« Tu sous-entends que je cuisine mal ? »

« Je ne le sous-entends pas. Je le dis ! »

Akane allait flanquer un poing vengeur à Ranma, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Laisse Ranma tranquille ! »

Assise sur son vélo, Shampoo était en pleine livraison des commandes de son restaurant.

« Shampoo, je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui viens d'écraser Ranma avec ton vélo. »

En effet, sous la roue avant du vélo se trouvait la tête de Ranma légèrement sonné.

« Oh mon Ranma ! Excuse-moi ! »

« Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Le regard noir de Shampoo n'effraya pas Akane qui lui faisait face.

Les efforts pour se débarrasser de Shampoo durèrent un long moment, surtout après l'arrivée catastrophique de Mousse. Mais après un long moment, Ranma et Akane réussirent à rentrer sans autre encombre chez les Tendo.

« Kazumi, on est là ! »

« Vous êtes drôlement en retard tous les deux. »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de Ranma. »

« Hé ! C'est pas moi, c'est Shampoo et Kuno. »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis... »

« Du coup, j'ai tout préparé toute seule. »

« Ho... »

Akane parut déçue.

« Du coup, j'ai sauvé le repas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« En t'empêchant de rentrer plus tôt, j'ai sauvé la cuisine de Kazumi. »

« Espèce... espèce de... »

Folle de rage. Akane colla son point en pleine figure à Ranma.

« Espèce de crétin ! »

Vexée comme un pou, Akane fila dans sa chambre. Tandis que Ranma reposait sur le sol à moitié inconscient, Kazumi regarda la scène en se tenant le visage dans les mains.

« Oh lala... »

Tout à coup, une chose revint à l'esprit de l'ainée des filles Tendo.

« Au fait Ranma, tu as de la visite. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ranma se redressa en frottant ses blessures.

« Et de qui s'agit-il ? »

« De Ryoga. »

Ranma souffla, il s'était assez battu et avait suffisamment pris de coups pour aujourd'hui.

« Et où est-il ? »

« Dans le salon, il t'attend. »

Ranma gagna le salon pour rejoindre celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ennemi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit dans le regard de Ryoga une inquiétude qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Sans préambule, Ryoga prit la parole.

« Ranma, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

En voyant Ryoga à genoux devant lui, demandant service, Ranma comprit aussitôt que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer...

A suivre...

Je publie cette histoire en sachant très bien que je n'aurai sûrement aucune review puisqu'il n'y a quasiment pas de fictions sur Ranma ½ et donc que les lecteurs doivent être très rare mais j'aime tellement ses personnages que j'ai redécouvert récemment que je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire cette histoire même si j'en ai de nombreuses déjà en route, je voulais absolument faire ce couple Ranma/Ryoga parce que j'adore Ryoga...

En attendant, si ça vous intéresse n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	2. la folle fiancée

Titre : La fiancée de Ryoga

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Ryoga est désespéré à tel point qu'il demande de l'aide à Ranma... C'est dire !

Couples : Ryoga et Ranma

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

Attention, J'utilise les noms originaux

Kuno : Julian

Shampoo : Bamboo se transforme en chat

Mousse : Thomas, Matthias se transforme en canard

Ranma : Ranma se transforme en fille

Akane : Adeline

Nabiki : Amandine

Kazumi : Anabelle

Ryoga : Roland se transforme en cochon noir

Kodachi : Géraldine, ma préférée des fiancées de Ranma (à l'exception d'Akané)

Ukyo : Frédérique, je crois

Chapitre 2

« Ranma, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Ranma ne pouvait qu'être intrigué par une telle phrase... Il demanda plus d'explication à Ryoga qui s'y prêta sans y être forcé... Ranma l'écouta sans rien dire.

« Lors de mon dernier retour chez moi, mon père m'a annoncé que j'étais moi aussi fiancé... Il m'a fiancé à ma naissance avec la fille de son patron et jusqu'ici, il avait préféré ne rien me dire. »

Ranma ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette situation lui semblait assez familière.

« Et il y a quinze jours, j'ai rencontré celle que je dois épouser. Je n'étais pas très enthousiasmé, mais malgré tout, je voulais faire plaisir à mon père et accorder une chance à celle qui devait être ma fiancée. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne... »

« J'y viens… Laisse-moi parler... C'est déjà assez douloureux de te demander de l'aide. »

« Si c'est si terrible, on peut laisser tomber... »

Ranma fit mine de se lever pour partir, mais devant le visage sérieux de Ryoga, il se ravisa.

« Comment est-elle alors, ta fiancée ? »

Le visage de Ryoga se fit plus dur et plus crispé.

« Elle... Elle... Tu connais bien Kodachi ? »

« La rose noire ? Bien sûr, elle est folle amoureuse de moi... Elle est folle tout court d'ailleurs... »

« Justement, à côté de May, ma fiancée, Kodachi à l'air tout à fait normal et d'avoir un premier prix d'intelligence. »

Connaissant Kodachi, Ranma ne préférait pas imaginer la fiancée de Ryoga.

« Je ne vois toujours pas comment je peux t'aider... »

« Justement, j'ai dit à May que je ne pouvais pas l'épouser car j'étais fiancé à un autre fille... Une fille avec une natte rousse... »

Ranma écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où Ryoga voulait en venir.

« Non ! Non ! C'est hors de question ! Ca va pas la tête ! »

« Ranma... »

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à une vrai fille ! Demanda à Akane ! »

« J'y ai pensé, mais May est une experte des arts martiaux et elle a menacé de tuer celle que j'aimais alors je ne veux pas mettre Akane en danger... »

« Et moi alors ? »

Ryoga ne répondit pas. Ranma continua de chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour aider Ryoga.

« Tu as essayé de demander à Shampoo ? »

« Oui et elle a accepté. »

« Tu vois ! »

« A condition que je me débrouille pour que tu laisses tomber Akane et que tu l'épouses. »

Ranma grimaça.

« Et tu as refusé ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, si je ne me débrouille pas, je devrais épouser May dans moins de trois mois... »

« Et Ukyo ? »

« Pas le temps avec son restaurant... »

« Kodachi alors ? Non, je n'ai rien dit... Nabiki ? »

« J'ai pas suffisamment pour payer le prix qu'elle exige et Kazumi n'a pas le temps. »

Ranma était à court d'idée. Il était en train de réfléchir quand Akane rentra dans le salon. Elle fut surprise de voir Ryoga et Ranma en pleine conversation. Ryoga, dès qu'il vit Akane, rougit. Celle-ci le salua puis lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. A nouveau, Ryoga raconta le pourquoi de sa présence à Akane. Aussitôt, celle-ci choisit son parti.

« Ranma, tu pourrais aider Ryoga ! C'est ton ami ! »

Ranma grimaça.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça pour l'aider... »

Akane commençait doucement à être agacée.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai ! »

Ranma n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit énorme retentit. Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, armée d'un sabre venait de surgir dans le salon.

« Ryoga chou ! Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder une autre fille que moi ! »

La jeune fille avec son regard fusilla Akane puis elle leva le sabre pour frapper la jeune fille.

Plus rapide que Ranma, Ryoga stoppa le sabre avec son ombrelle avant qu'il ne touche Akane. La jeune fille parut aussitôt folle de rage. Elle fixa Ryoga puis appuya sur le bouton d'une petite télécommande qu'elle avait dans la main. Aussitôt, Ryoga porta ses deux mains à son cou en criant. Une décharge électrique était en train de parcourir tout son corps. Ranma remarqua que les mains de Ryoga se portaient à un minuscule collier que Ranma n'avait pas remarqué jusque là... Akane comprit en quelques secondes que le collier que portait Ryoga était responsable de la douleur qu'il ressentait et que c'était cette fille qui l'avait déclenchée avec son espèce de télécommande.

« Arrête ! »

La jeune fille arrêta et aussitôt, la décharge que ressentait Ryoga cessa et celui-ci tomba au sol.

« Mais tu es malade, pourquoi lui as tu fait ça ! »

« Mon fiancé doit savoir se tenir, je dois donc le dresser et lui apprendre ce qu'il doit et ne doit pas faire ! »

La jeune fille avait dit ça sur un ton fort et convaincu. Akane la regarda comme si elle était en train de voir une folle échappée de l'asile. Ranma, lui, essayait de relever Ryoga pour voir si celui-ci n'était pas trop gravement blessé. La jeune fille, devant le silence de Ranma et d'Akane, reprit la parole.

« C'est toi celle qui dit aimer Ryoga ! »

Akane allait répondre, mais Ranma s'en chargea avec elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas elle, Akane est ma fiancée. »

« Bien, alors je te laisse en vie, mais ne t'avise plus d'adresser la parole à mon fiancé, ni même de le regarder ou tu le payeras de ta vie. »

Ranma essaya de détourner la conversation, espérant calmer la nouvelle arrivée.

« Donc, tu es May, c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille se retourna ers Ranma.

« Oui, c'est bien ça... A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Ranma Saotomé. »

« Moi, c'est Akane Tendo. »

« Puis-je savoir ce que venais faire ici Ryoga ? »

Au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, Ryoga reprit connaissance. Il se redressa pour faire face à sa fiancée. Celle-ci le dévisagea avec un regard noir.

« J'étais venu voir mes amis, j'en ai le droit non ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à notre mariage... »

Ranma, ne comprenant pas pourquoi May avait dit ça, lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres...

« Comment ça, jusqu'à votre mariage ? »

« Après notre mariage, Ryoga n'aura plus le droit de faire le moindre geste et le moindre mouvement sans mon autorisation comme le veut la tradition de ma tribu... Ryoga devra m'obéir au doigt et l'oeil. »

« Hein ! »

Ranma regarda Ryoga qui n'osait plus jeter un regard ni à Akane ni à lui. Puis finalement, il prit la parole.

« Ryoga ne veut pas te le dire, mais en réalité, il est venu voir sa fiancée. »

Aussitôt, le visage de May devint dur et froid.

« Où est-elle que je la tue ? »

« Je vais la chercher. »

En se levant, Ranma jeta un regard à Ryoga qui, ayant compris ce qu'allait faire Ranma, le remercia du regard.

Ranma, aussitôt, pensa qu'une fois de plus, les ennuis venaient à lui sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui que ces choses-là arrivaient ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une vie simple et tranquille ?

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Ranma s'aspergea d'eau froide puis se dirigea vers la chambre d'Akane pour lui piquer quelques vêtements qui avaient l'air féminin, puis il se dirigea vers le salon. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'ouvrir la porte que May l'attaqua à coup de sabre.

« HÈ! »

May fit face à Ranma et, la menaçant de son sabre, lui demanda :

« Toi, donne-moi ton nom avant que je te tue ! »

Ranma ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre spontanément.

« Ranma »

A peine avait-il finit de prononcer son nom que le sabre passa à quelques millimètres de sa joue... Vraiment, cette fille n'était pas nette...

A suivre...

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.. J'ai décidé de faire intervenir un peu tout les personnages secondaires dans cette fic même si l'histoire reste centré sur Ranma et Ryoga. Au prochain chapitre, il y aura mon deuxième personnage préféré pour qui je dois si je veux la faire intervenir revenir au yen dans l'usage de l'argent... Ca vous aidera peut-être à deviner de qui il s'agit...

J'ai été très surpris du nombre de reviews pour ce premier chapitre alors je vous remercie de tout coeur...

Merci à Tsuda, Enia Fr, Mwa, Pasencore, Akina-bou, Jessicadu83 et Shinigami's bride pour leur review et spécialement ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

En attendant, si ça vous intéresse n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	3. des remerciements difficiles à faire

Titre : La fiancée de Ryoga

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Ryoga est désespéré à tel point qu'il demande de l'aide à Ranma... C'est dire !

Couples : Ryoga et Ranma

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

Attention, J'utilise les noms originaux

Kuno : Julian

Shampoo : Bamboo se transforme en chat

Mousse : Thomas, Matthias se transforme en canard

Ranma : Ranma se transforme en fille

Akane : Adeline

Nabiki : Amandine

Kazumi : Anabelle

Ryoga : Roland se transforme en cochon noir

Kodachi : Géraldine, ma préférée des fiancées de Ranma (à l'exception d'Akané)

Ukyo : Frédérique, je crois

Chapitre 3 :

Ranma évita tant bien que mal les attaques de May. mais ce cinéma ne dura pas longtemps. Très vite, Ranma réussit, grâce à un coup de pied bien passé, à la désarmer. May regarda son sabre s'échapper de ses mains, stupéfaite. Mais se faire désarmer ne fit pas taire la jeune fille.

« Tu m'as peut-être battu une fois, mais tu n'as pas gagné la guerre ! »

Ranma se tient sur ses gardes prête à subir une nouvelle attaque de May, mais celle-ci se contenta de laisser échapper un rire sonore avant de se préparer à partir dans une sortie qui se voulait grandiose. Cependant, avant de filer, Mei se retourna vers sa rivale.

« Tu ne réussiras pas à me prendre mon Ryoga ! Il se mariera avec moi. Je me suis battue ce soir, je te laisse lui faire tes adieux. »

May fila en continuant de rire de façon très effrayante. Ranma attendit d'être sûr qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée, c'est-à-dire de ne plus entendre son rire, pour commencer à parler.

« Elle est vraiment folle... »

Ryoga ne releva pas la tête, il était moralement au fond du gouffre. Akane, inquiète, essaya de le rassurer.

« Mon pauvre Ryoga... Tout ça à cause d'une promesse, te voilà forcé d'épouser un monstre... Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

« Comment ça ? De quel monstre est-ce que tu parles Akane ? »

« Un monstre qui n'aime pas ma cuisine et qui me trouve moche ! »

« Je ne fais que constater la vérité. C'est pas ma faute tout de même. »

Akane allait frapper Ranma lorsque tous les deux posèrent le regard sur Ryoga qui semblait réellement désespéré. Cette attitude de leur Ryoga calma aussitôt les deux fiancés.

« Ryoga, ça va ? »

A ce moment précis, Ryoga éclata.

« Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Tu as vu May non ? »

« Oui, non, mais... Elle est jolie... »

« Kodachi et Shampoo également. Pourquoi ne les épouses-tu pas ? »

Le visage Ranma devient plus dur.

« Eh, moi je veux juste t'aider ! Si tu n'es pas content, tu te débrouilleras tout seul ! »

« Ranma ! »

Ranma se retourna et remarqua le regard mauvais que lui lançait Akane. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. En fait, à l'origine, il voulait bien aider Ryoga, mais il voulait que celui-ci le remercie de son geste... Voire même qu'il le supplie...

« Ca va... Je t'aiderai... »

« C'est vrai ? »

Les yeux de Ryoga se remplirent d'espoir. »

« Oui... Il faut s'aider entre amis... »

Plein d'espoir, Ryoga attrapa Ranma et le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier. Ranma était au bord de l'étouffement. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que Ryoga lui avaient cassé une ou deux côtes.

« Merci... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Ranma... Merci. »

« Lâche-moi, imbécile ! J'étouffe ! »

Après que Ryoga eut enfin accepté de relâcher sa victime, Akane poursuivit les questions.

« Comment ce fait-il que tu te retrouves à devoir te marier avec elle ? »

« Et bien... Mon père a promis au père de May que son fils épouserait sa fille. Ca s'est déroulé le jour de ma naissance. »

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il accepté ? »

Le visage de Ryoga se fit de nouveau sinistre.

« Je ne veux pas le dire... C'est trop humiliant... »

« Allez Ryoga... »

« C'est... C'est ridicule... »

« Allons, pas plus que la cuisine d'Akane, c'est impo... »

Avant que Ranma n'ait pu reprendre sa respiration pour bomber le torse et ainsi montrer qu'il était si fier de sa plaque, il était déjà assommé par la table qu'Akane lui avait écrasée sur la tête.

« Espèce de crétin ! »

« Non mais ça va pas ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? »

« Ecoute plutôt Ryoga au lieu de vouloir faire le malin... »

Ranma se rassit et enchaîna.

« Aller Ryoga, lâche le morceau si tu veux que je t'aide. »

« Je... »

« Allez Ryoga, fais-moi confiance. »

Les paroles d'Akane donnèrent du baume au coeur au jeune Hibiki qui accepta alors de se confier.

« Ca s'est passé le jour de ma naissance... »

« On sait... Enchaîne, on a... »

Ranma ne termina pas sa phrase est reçut un coup de poing de Ryoga.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous me frappiez tous ? Je me suis transformé en Happosai ou quoi ? »

Ne tenant pas compte de la réflexion de Ranma, Ryoga continua son récit.

« Ca s'est passé le jour de ma naissance... Mon père et ma mère étaient perdus dans une forêt, tout cela à cause de notre sens de l'orientation légendaire... Mon père était paniqué, ma mère était sur le point d'accoucher. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire quand tout d'un coup, ils ont croisé un homme. Mon père lui a expliqué la situation et lui a demandé le chemin de l'hôpital. L'homme a accepté de le lui donner mais à condition... »

« A condition que tu épouses sa fille c'est ça ? »

Ryoga acquiesça faiblement.

« Mon pauvre... »

Ranma se retint d'éclater de rire.

« Tu veux dire que c'est à cause du sens de l'orientation de ton père et de ta mère que... »

Ryoga acquiesça de nouveau.

Ranma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps vu les deux poings de deux personnes qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Akane, après avoir calmé Ranma, continua à interroger Ryoga.

« Et quand est-ce qu'elle s'est manifestée ? »

« Il y a trois jours... Elle a réussi à me retrouver, perdu dans les montagnes, et elle veut complètement changer ma vie. »

« Le sens de l'orientation de tes enfants serait peut-être meilleur après le mariage... »

Ranma s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup de poing vengeur, mais il n'en fut rien. Ryoga était trop abattu tout d'un coup pour se battre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut changer ? »

« Tout... Elle veut que je ne voyage plus, que je ne me batte plus. Elle m'a inscrit dans votre lycée pour que j'aille à l'école et que je devienne un bon mari. »

« C'est vrai ? Remarque, il y a une bonne nouvelle, on se verra plus souvent si tu es en cours avec nous. »

Le visage de Ryoga se radoucit un peu.

C'était vrai que jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas pensé, mais la situation lui permettrait de voir Akane plus souvent. Mais revenant vite à ses problèmes, le visage de Ryoga se fit à nouveau sinistre.

« Oui mais elle sera là, elle aussi... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... On t'aidera... En attendant, si on mettait la table ? Kasumi a sûrement préparé quelque chose d'excellent pour le repas, ça devrait te remonter le moral. »

Ryoga acquiesça, puis Ranma se leva, mais fut stoppé dans son geste par Ryoga.

« Ranma, est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul ? »

Ranma, surpris, accepta.

« Bien, moi je vais mettre la table en attendant... »

Ranma emmena Ryoga dans un coin plus isolé de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

« Je... Je voulais juste te remercier pour ton geste. »

« Arrête, j'ai encore rien fait ! »

« Si... Je te connais. Je sais que tu aideras alors... Je voulais juste te dire que pour te remercier... »

Ryoga se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je te jure que plus jamais je ne m'interposerais entre toi et Akane. je ne laisserais plus jamais mes sentiments pour Akane prendre le dessus. »

Cette phrase surprit Ranma qui resta silencieuse. Ryoga, mal à l'aise, partit avant même que Ranma n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Ranma resta planté un moment sur place en essayant de bien comprendre le sens de ces paroles, puis il se dirigea vers le salon où il retrouva Akane, Nabiki et Kasumi qui mettaient la table.

« Tiens, où as-tu mis notre invité ? »

« Il n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non. »

Ryoga ne réapparut qu'au moment du repas. Celui-ci se déroula sans incident majeur. Kasumi veilla sur Ryoga comme une mère poule. Ayant remarqué qu'il ne mangeait rien et sachant très bien pourquoi, elle essaya de lui remonter le moral. Selon elle, il devait prendre des forces. Et ainsi, elle le surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mangé suffisamment.

« Je vous remercie pour ce repas. Il était vraiment délicieux. »

« Ce n'est rien... »

« Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. Je vous verrai demain au lycée. »

« Attends Ryoga, tu n'as qu'à dormir ici. Sinon, tu ne vas pas retrouver la maison et demain, tu ne seras jamais à temps au lycée. »

« Je... Je ne veux pas vous déranger... »

« Pas du tout. Tu dormiras avec Ranma. Il y a de la place dans sa chambre depuis que son père dort dans une autre chambre, n'est-ce pas Ranma ? »

« Oui... Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. »

Le visage de Ryoga s'illumina de joie. Il accepta, trop heureux de voir qu'il avait des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter.

A suivre...

Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres... Il y a eu un petit malentendu, le personnage pour lequel je disais devoir reprendre les yen n'est pas Nabiki... Mais l'arrivée de ce personnage a été reporté, Vous découvrirez de qui il s'agit au prochain chapitre... A moins que vou ayez une idée...

Merci à Tsuda, Shinigami's bride, Pasencore pour leur review et spécialement ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

En attendant, si ça vous a plu n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Merci d'avance... Avoir des reviews donne toujours encore plus envie d'écrire vite...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
